


Times [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers for 2x01 ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> what can be more cute and romantic than cannibalism, madness, oceans of blood xD


End file.
